James Potter: A look into the past
by CountryGirl96TAKEN
Summary: This is how I see James past as.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT BETHANY AND KENDRA AND OTHER RANDOM PEOPLE!**

**Note: I have be come a huge Harry Potter fan so I wrote a story. This is how I imagine James and his past.**

* * *

><p><strong>A eleven year old boy sat in the Potter's kitchen. His name was James Potter and in little less then one week his father Harry Potter was taking him to Diagon Alley. James had brown eyes and glasses. He was white, but not pale. He had messy black hair and a whatever attitude that annoyed people. Harry came in with Ginny<strong>

"**James your cousin's Hugo, Louis, and Fred are coming over and I don't want trouble caused okay?" he said/asked then James looked up and smiled at his dad nodding then saying **

"**okay" Harry went to the living-room to do some papers and Ginny went to cook. Little to Harry or Ginny's knowledge James already had a prank planned on his brother Albus. Albus was ten, smart and looked a lot like Harry but without glasses. Albus had an attitude but he was more don't make me mad. As Hugo came over he seemed excited to be with his cousins. James smiled at Hugo who returned it. Hugo had red hair and was smart, but he also loved to pull pranks and get in trouble with his cousins. Hugo saw the plans and grinned till he saw it was on Albus then he frowned and said**

"**Rosie won't like that" Rosie was Hugo's sister and hated pranks. James laughed**

"**I'm not scared of her"**

"**you should be" Hugo smirked**

"**why?"**

"**cause she's brilliant like my mum"**

"**so?" Hugo laughed at James he knew he was scared of almost nothing, he also knew his sister was scarey when mad. Hugo sat and waited with James for Louis and Fred. Fred came first then Louis came they all read and re-read the plan, they memorized it like always. Then they all got ready to take action. Albus was with Lily, Roxanne, Victoire, and Rose. James smirked at his cousins.**

"**Now or never guys" he smile, they all smiled. Hugo and Louis distracted the girls as Fred and James charmed Albus's hair purple. They then all hid.**

**28 minutes later...**

**Albus was on the couch crying as the girls tried to comfort him well glaring at James who was sitting getting lectured at by Ginny who was really mad. James knew he messed up bad this time. Harry came in to find out what was going on then looked disappointed at James when he found out and at Hugo, Louis, and Fred. James sat there as the adults thought of punishments as close as chores for weeks and far as never seeing another game of quidditch but the one that they agreed on was brooms taking from Fred, Louis, and James and books from Hugo. James looked like he was about to scream when they told them he got so red faced and mad he got up and left to his room and sat there hating Albus for making the prank such a big deal. Harry, George, Percy, and Ron sent Hugo, Louis, and Fred after him then Albus. James sat on his bed when they came in Hugo spoke first**

"**you okay?"**

"**no I hate Albus I was gonna go lying later but now I can't cause Albus is a cry baby and makes everything such a big deal"**

**Louis laughed **

"**we turned his hair purple"**

"**so it's not that big of deal"**

**Fred knew what James meant**

"**yea I get what you mean" they all sat down in James room. Albus came in his brother's room "I'm sorry" Lily had followed James sighed**

"**no I'm sorry you hair should not have been turned purple"**

"**yea...by the way mum said you can have your broom back if you promise to be extra good when you go to Hogwarts" James smiled and nodded as his broom came over to where he was then he saw his Ginny at the door with Harry he smiled at them who smiled back **

**6 hours later...**

**Hugo, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Louis, and Victoire were all getting ready to leave home. Albus, James, and Lily were talking about quidditch. Once they were all gone it was super time. James helped Ginny set the table as did Lily and Albus. They had mashed potatoes, green beans, chicken, and bread with butter. To drink they had pumpkin juice. For the first twelve minutes not a word was said then Harry got everyone talking by saying**

"**so James how do you feel about going to Hogwarts?"**

**Around 9 at night...**

**Harry announced to Albus, James, and Lily **

"**BED TIME!" they all went to bed.**

**About some days later...**

**Ginny and Harry were at Kings Cross Station heading James off to Hogwarts. Harry looked at his son**

"**have fun don't cause trouble please and be safe"**

"**always" James looked at his brother**

"**I will make sure everyone knows to not mess with you next year and I will always protect you both no matter where I am" he smiled at his siblings who smiled back. Lily was fighting back tears but no longer able to hold it in ran to James hugging him crying. James smiled at his sister as the warning horn sounded he let go of her and headed into the train. On the train he tried to find an empty compartment no luck he went into a random one sitting across from a blonde who smiled and said**

"**hello I'm Alexander McCarthy"**

"**James Potter"**

"**holy crickets your dad fought in the war against Voldemort"**

"**yep" he grinned Alex grinned at him as well when a girl came in**

"**I'm so excited for Hogwarts" James smiled at her and nodded she smiled back at him. After awhile more people came in to sit a boy named Jason, a Alexis girl who apparently was Alex's brother a Dylan guy and a Casey girl. James sat there talking the whole ride and eating and just having fun then the train stopped and everyone got off he followed everyone into Hogwarts were they stood for moments waiting to be able to get sorted then they all went in to be sorted he watched the kids the girl who sat with him Bethany get placed in Gryffindor then his name was called he went up and sat down as the hat started to talk **

"**Hmm much like your father but lots more power Slytherin or Gryffindor it'd be...GRYFFINDOR!" he saw everyone at the Gryffindor table cheer and once the sorting and talking was done everyone ate then got brought up to there common rooms to sleep he saw the fat lady and smiled as the password was called out**

"**Pumpkin juice" the painting swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Everyone headed to bed James stayed up a little longer with his new friends Jason, Alex, and Dylan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: DISCLAIMER! I own no one except for my OC's Alex, Alexis, Bethany, Kasey, Dylan, Ryan, Alison, and Jessica. J.K Rowling owns EVERYONE else. I also do NOT own Nate Blackwell or any of the Reeds my friends Meg and Ren own them. I also do not own Amy my other friend Lady does.**

* * *

><p><strong>James Sirius Potter woke up ready for class, and a world of fun. His new friends were also awake as he walked into the great hall dining room there was everyone at the table. Alex, his sister Alexis, Bethany, her sister Kasey, Dylan, Alison, Jessica and his friend Ryan as well. He also saw the one kid Nate Blackwell he heard the kids name get called and saw him get put in the Slytherin house, he would try to be his friend but they would see. He also spotted the red head, the red head girl at his table. She looked like a goddess to him. He walked over and sat down at the table with his friends who all greeted him with a hello and good morning. He took a couple pieces of toast and some orange juice for breakfast and looked to see his schedule. His first class was flying. That would be fun. After he was done he looked at his friends schedules. Alex, Dylan, Bethany, Ryan, Jessica, and Alison had class with him. Kasey and Alexis had class together also, they had potions, which he had next with the same people then Alexis, and Kasey had flying. After that they all shared Herbology together, then lunch, then DADA, then charms, then finally for the final period they had Transfiguration. This would be an interesting day for him. <strong>

**As he finished breakfast with everyone and the first bell rang he headed to class with his friends. As he got outside to the area of destination he saw the red headed girl and Nate as well as a couple others that seemed to be buddies with the Blackwell kid were also in his class. The teacher came over with a smile **

"**Welcome first years. Now as you all look below your feet you will see brooms. Here's what I want, I want you to stand beside your broom place your right hand over it and repeat after me UP."**

**James snickered this would be easy as cake. He stood next to his broom with each one of his friends copying his every move he placed his right hand over and repeated**

"**UP"**

**The broom came up in a jiffy into his hand. As he looked around he noticed some of his friends had trouble with there's. Alison couldn't get hers up. Jessica was also having trouble. Alex had his halfway but it wouldn't budge. Dylan and Ryan both had there's only about a couple inches. Bethany had hers up. And as he looked around he saw Nate had his, as did two of his friends. The red head had hers halfway, and the other kids were all either having trouble, or had it a couple inches, or there brooms wouldn't budge. He shrugged to himself and grinned. After about three minutes everyone had there's in his or her hands. The professor then began to speak again **

"**Now everyone mount your brooms and push off when I blow my whistle" **

**Everyone did as told and mounted their broom and waited for the whistle. As the whistle blew James took off like a rocket. He shot into the sky like a shooting star. As everyone stared and watched him. He didn't notice them watching him, as he was too busy on the broom flying around and having fun. He turned around and saw everyone staring at him and shocked he flew back to everyone **

"**What's everyone staring at?" he asked as even the professor had been staring. No one said a word then Alex spoke up **

"**You James. We were staring at you. You shot up into the sky like a rocket" **

"**Yeah…" he replied "I'm good at flying always have been"**

**He told him. Alex shook his head at his friend as the bell rang and everyone flew back to the ground. **

**Everyone in class was talking about James and how shot up like a rocket or a shooting star. Even both. James was more focused on whom the potions professor would be. As he walked in he saw a professor he recognized from his father. His dad talked about this professor who was really cool in potions. His name was professor Slughorn. He had never met him up until now. He smiled at the professor who smiled back. The bell rang to start class and he saw an empty seat with the red headed girl and took it fast. He held his hand out to her **

"**Hi I'm James Potter and you must be a goddess" he gave her a charming smile. She looked at him and laughed **

"**I'm Amy Brefeild and that was a stupid line," she said with attitude trying not to fall for his smile, which made him smirk and then face forward with ideas running through his head. Many ideas. The professor stood up holding a clipboard and began to call off names. **

"**Dylan Awliser…"**

"**Here" James heard Dylan say from a few seats away. James listened to him call off names and people say here. As he waited he finally heard his name get called **

"**James Potter"**

"**I am so here and so ready for this class," he said with a grin that made his friends laugh and the professor give him a look. As a Potter he was ready. He was listening and waiting for the professor to partner them up. He hoped to be Amy's partner for this. He would defiantly be asking her. He just had to wait for the professor.**

**Finally the professor partnered everyone up and Amy got partnered with James. He didn't stop talking to her and flirting the entire class time. Then the bell ran and it was time for Herbology. As he walked into Herbology he smiled at Professor Longbottom. There was a few times where he came over to the house during the summer to see his father so of course James already knew him. Professor Longbottom waved smiling at James then said **

"**James next time you write your father ask him to send me an owl as I have some urgent things him and I need to discuss. Nothing bad however." **

**James nodded at the professor **

"**Of course" he said. Then he got where he needed to stand and waited.**

**Eventually the bell rang and the rest of his day eventually came to an end also so he and his friends went to the common room where he sat in front of the fire. His friends and him talked about the most random things but James mind was elsewhere. And his friends noticed. They also noticed him keep looking at Amy but no one said anything and then it was time for bed and that's where everyone headed after saying good night and see you tomorrow.**


End file.
